fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Sain
Sain is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken. He is a knight of Caelin, and one of the cantons of the Lycian League. He and his friend Kent were sent by the marquess to locate his granddaughter for him on the plains of Sacae. Profile Sain is a jovial skirt-chaser of a knight who considers it his "curse" to be attracted to all women. Although he is a bit roguish, he is dependable and good-hearted. He was trained as a knight of Caelin along with his friend Kent by General Eagler, the knight-commander of Caelin. Sain and Kent were sent to Sacae on a mission from the Marquess of Caelin Lord Hausen to locate and bring back the Marquess's granddaughter Lyndis. While looking for information in Bulgar, the largest city in Sacae, the two knights have a chance meeting with Lyndis and the player. They escort her back to Caelin and help her defeat her granduncle Lundgren, who had been poisoning her grandfather in an attempt to seize the throne of Caelin. In the aftermath of the attempted usurping, Sain is promoted to sub-commander of the knights. It should be noted that Kent and Sain are a reverse of the traditional red and green social knight Fire Emblem archetype, where the red one is reckless and the green one is modest. Also, Sain and Kent are the reverse statwise. Sain is stronger and does not have low luck, and Kent is not as strong or lucky but has better speed and skill than Sain. The reason why this is reversed is because usually the red knight is stronger, and the green knight is faster and has more skill. In a support conversation between the two, Sain hints that Kent has a crush on Lyndis. Sain then says that he also has feelings for her (as he does with all the ladies), but not only does he decide not to pursue her, he actually encourages Kent to declare his feelings to Lyn. In Game Description: A knight in service to house sic Caelin. A bit of a scoundrel. Base Stats *''D in swords and C in lances as default in Eliwood and Hector Mode if Lyn's mode was not played. ''**''Eliwood and Hector's mode with no exception. Promotion Gains *'Promotion to Paladin' *'HP:' +2 *'Strength:' +1 *'Skill:' +1 *'Speed:' +1 *'Defense:' +2 *'Resistance:' +1 *'Movement:' +1 *'Constitution:' +2 *'Aid:' +2 *'30 Weapon EXP in Swords''' *'30 Weapon EXP in Lances' *'E Rank in Axes' Growth Rates |80% |60% |35% |40% |35% |20% |20% |} Supports *Kent *Fiora *Serra *Rebecca *Louise *Isadora *Priscilla Overall Offensively, Sain will quickly develop his strength faster than most other units, and will have an easy time dealing a lot of damage to enemy units. His combination of movement, speed, and strength gives him the ability to swiftly strike down key target units with almost unparalleled efficiency, something that makes him highly viable for S-rank runs. However, Sain has mediocre defenses and will have issues with low Skill early on, often facing issues hitting opponents that he cannot achieve Weapon Triangle advantage over ; the situation is reversed with Sain's counterpart, Kent, who has good skill but faces inconsistency in developing his Strength stat. However, Sain has some good offensive supports, such as with Fiora or Priscilla, that can compensate for his mediocre hit rate. Sain's shaky hitrate can also be mitigated if the player selects Wind for his tactician's affinity, and such a choice will benefit Fiora as well should the player plan on forming a support between the two. If higher strength is needed, go Sain. If higher skill and speed is needed, go Kent. Quotes Final Chapter: Light Quote Defeat Quote in Lyn's Story *Sain: NO!!! Oh, now I've done it... *Lyn: Sain! *Sain: Lyndis, Tactician. I'm no good to you like this... I'll only slow you down! I'm sorry, but I must retreat! Death Quote Possible Endings Lyn's Story Sain - Knight of Lycia Sain has earned the honor of being named sub-commander of the Caelin Knights. Despite his promotion, he stills scoffs at authority and woos the village girls. He is much loved by the citizenry. Eliwood/Hector Story Sain - The Green Lance When Ostia took over the rule of Caelin, Sain resigned and became an independent knight. His love of women is unchanged. Sain and Rebecca When her grandfather died, Lyn asked that Caelin be taken under Ostian protection. Sain requested a discharge and moved to Pherae with his beloved Rebecca. Their son is nothing like his father, thankfully. Sain and Fiora Although they returned to their respective countries, Sain and Fiora continued to seek each other out. When Lyn abdicated Caelin’s rule to Ostia, Sain resigned his commission and moved to Ilia. They later wed. Etymology 'Sain' means 'healthy' in French. Trivia *Sain is noted to only have one male support (Kent) among seven total. The only other character in Rekka no Ken where this is the case is Florina (with her only male support being Hector). *Isadora and Louise are the only females with a support with him that do not get hit on (Isadora because he is too busy sparring with her, and Louise as she is married to Pent), but only after their C support. Gallery File:Sain-Portrait.png|Sain's portrait in Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken File:Sain-Mportrait.gif|Sain's mini portrait in Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken Sain as a Cavalier.JPG|Sain as a Cavalier with a Lance Sain as a Paladin with a sword.JPG|Sain as a Paladin with a sword Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken characters